


Squirrel the Hellhound

by RaptorWolf13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: HellhoundDean, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorWolf13/pseuds/RaptorWolf13
Summary: Dean gets transformed into a dog of hell. A hellhound. But... who is responsible for this... And what will become of our favourite hunter!? [Sorry Sam](I suck at summaries)





	1. Crowley's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress. I noticed there were no fanfics about Dean getting turned into a Hellhound. So I thought. Why not.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue this or not! Cheers x enjoy x
> 
> This is also my first work so we shall see how it goes

“Oh Dean Dean Dean.... What have we gotten yourself into....”. The voice chuckled. It was British... wait.... a British accent... it sounded like.. oh no... Crowley.... 

Dean's eyes shot open. The sleep in his eyes preventing his vision, but only temporarily as he repeatedly blinked to rectify the effects. He had to admit... he felt dizzy... Not drunk dizzy... unfortunately Dean thought to himself. Yeah he could really use a drink right about now.

Forcefully he pushed himself up off the ground but.... something was wrong... why couldn’t he stand up on two legs... panicking slightly he looked down... He had paws... they looked... wow they looked awful... burnt and chard.... flesh as well. Eww. Quickly Dean moved his head to see the rest of him... four paws... a tail... oh no... He was a dog... an ugly burnt dog at that.... 

Crowley shifted heading over to a nearby chair... at some point he had poured himself a drink. Most likely scotch. Still he had a large smirk across his lips, a one that Dean wanted to slap off him. 

“come on squirrel... “ he snorted. “yeah... That name will do for a hellhound...” Chuckles once again escaped the Demon. Obviously Crowley was teasing Dean about his current predicament.

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing! A hellhound! Oh no! Hell no!  
He snarled beginning to approach the king baring his mighty teeth at him. That was it! 

“Sit!” was the response. And Dean... well Dean obeyed. “no no... this can’t be! I can’t be crowley’s bitch! No! I won’t!”.


	2. Bitten

Crowley was honestly surprised that worked. It was apparent on his features; after all, the Winchester were known to have... well... broke the mould a bit... 

The king knelt down so he was closer to Dean's eye level.. Shorter than Rumpelstiltskin ... great...  
... to be at all honest... Dean was thankful in a way... no more crotch at eye level. 

Dean let out another snarl. “you son of a bitch! What have you done to me!” 

Crowley's eyes wandered over him in curiosity and awe; .... even under him... which Dean was really not happy about, making it known through another growl. 

The demon's eyes narrowed briefly , before the entirety of his features shifted into a devious smirk. “You know Dean... There's an procedure for mutts like you... bet that will calm you right down... won’t it?”. Crowley then made the mistake of patting Dean’s head... Dean’s response... bite... And tear. The king screamed in pain. “Juliet!”  
Dean's eyes widened upon seeing a much larger hound come towards him. Letting go of Crowley’s hand he started to circle his fell mutt....


	3. Dog fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning~ dogs fighting in this chapter!

"Fuck..."   
Crowley grit his teeth as he observed the bite. Yeah he was going to make the older Winchester pay for this.

Juliet was a good chunk bigger than Dean. But this wasn't going to make Dean back down. He was stubborn.  
Dean bared his teeth. "Come at me bitch".   
Juliet was ready to rip him apart. Leaping at the Winchester ;they got into a bit of a tangled mess. Some would compare it so an iconic cartoon scene with two of its characters fighting. Dust flying everywhere in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile, Crowley focused on his hand... the bite. The thing wasn't healing. Which... only meant one thing... this was a curse... Now... the curse... would it be able to be passed through a bite?  
Fuck. Crowley thought. Glancing back at the scuffle.  
"Enough!"   
Surpringly... both hounds stopped their fight. Both were covered in blood and had ridiculous amount of bite marks. Crowley gave a glare at both of them.   
Juliet decided to head away back to her corner. Back to bed. The king watched as his beloved pet limp back.  
"You!".  
He spat, addressing Dean; pointing with an angry and blooded finger. Dean looked close to collapsing himself.  
"We are going to find out what curse this is... can't have a rabid hellhound causing trouble..."   
Was that really the only issue though... couldn't have the king of hell reduced to a slobbering mutt now could we?  
Time to get moving. With that, Crowley placed a hand on Dean's back before teleporting them both away....


	4. Invisable

Sam rubbed his brow. It had been a few days since he last heard from his brother... there was no reply to phone calls or texts on any of his phones. Every two minutes the younger Winchester would check on his devise and sigh in disappointment. Books were layed out in front of him. Trying to figure out what Dean may have been hunting or came across when he disappeared.  
Castiel appeared with a flutter of wings. Scanning the dodgy motel room.  
"Hello Sam..."  
He stated. Noting how stressed Samuel looked.  
"I take it... there has been no word on your front.."  
The angel sighed in disappointment as the response was a shake of the head.  
Castiel had been on his own look out for Dean. Checking different places where the elder one may be. 

Just then a voice interrupted their little minutes silence.  
"Hello ... boys?..."  
Hm. Guess it still counts Crowley thought, rising a brow before taking a stept forward towards the two.  
"I gather you two are on the look out for a certain squirrel..." 

Both cas and Sam glared at the demon.  
Sam finally answering.  
"Do you know where he is?..."  
The man stood up from where he was seated.  
Meanwhile, castiel's eyes rested on the pretty aggressive looking hellhound behind the king.

Crowley gave a chuckle.  
"Let's say I do... if I was to know where he was... what's in it for me... ?" 

If looks could kill Crowley would have burst into flames by Castiel's angry glare alone.

Dean took note of castiel staring at him... watching him with distrust in his eyes.. all his best friend saw was an aggressive dog. One ready to jump when it's owner said so.  
This made Dean quite angry thinking about it. He looked like Crowley's pet and he really did not like that. It occurred to him then... Sam hadn't even noticed he was there.. Which meant, he was defiantly a full hellhound... unseen by humans. His own brother couldn't see him. Dean's tail tucked between his legs slightly in sadness. 

Sam meanwhile broke his silence after congregating himself.  
"What is it that you want in return Crowley?..." 

The demon gave a devious smirk.  
"Assistance on a personal case of mine... details are on a need to know bases and at this stage... well... you don't need to know". 

With a sigh. Sam nodded agreeing to the terms.  
"Fine.. deal... Now". "Where is Dean?..."


	5. Need to know bases

"That is also on a need to know bases.... I will however tell you that he's as safe as he's going to be... after all you and I both know moose that he's a bit of a loose cannon...."   
The king gave a basic shrug. Before glancing back at what Cas was staring at.  
"Don't worry feathers... He only attacks when I say... " 

Well. There was Sam looking confused. And Dean petting out a snarl at said king.

"... new hellhound moose....". Crowley smirked.   
"Can be a bt aggressive though... but then again... He is a male... ". 

Castiel tilted his head to the side. Still staring at 're hellhound. It just looked... sorrowful.  
"... I thought with hellhounds the female of the species was more aggressive...."   
Yep the angel defiantly looked like he was trying to work things out...

Crowley nodded.  
"Usually that would be the case feathers...." 

Sam couldn't see the hellhound but still.. stared... well tried to.  
"....can't you just... you'know.... get him neutered?.... or is that not a thing for hellhounds?...." 

Well that pissed Dean off. Letting out a snarl at his brother. How dare him imply such a thing! 

The demon simply grinned. Chuckling.   
"I could but... might need him for breeding.... don't have many males.... They tend to rifle the females up too much....". Again Crowley looked at Dean. Smirking.  
Dean was really really not happy. 

What was he going to do.... Crowley wasn't going to tell them...

Sam decided enough chitchat.  
"Fine... as long as Dean is safe.... He better be or you will wish you were dead".  
Well that was threat.


	6. Hunting what?

"Oh come on now moose.... Would i lie to you?"   
Crowley cocked his head slightly, smirk plasted across his face. Of course he would lie... he's a demon.

Neither Sam nor Cas looked very impressed by the king's little joke/ rhetorical question.

"Tough crowd hm?...." he sighed. Glancing between the two. "... im kidding... of course hes fine... "

And... they didn't look convinced. 

"Fine... don't want my help?..."   
Well... truth be told crowley needed theres.  
"... anyways... down to buisness..." the king paused. Trying to think the best ways to describe his predicament. Whilst still keeping his guard dog leverage....   
"Tell me.... what was Dean hunting before he went poof?..." whilst talking the demon approached the table starting to flip through the books there. Scanning whatever pages the younger Winchester had bookmarked.

Sam gave a sigh of disapointment. Looking over at what crowley was looking at.  
".... thats what we were working out when you showed up...." 

Castiel meanwhile hadnt taken his eyes off Dean. Who regarded the angel also. Even in different forms... they were eye fucking. God damn it.  
Dean sat down on his rump. Maybe a little bit too loud...

Crowley immedatly shouting.   
"Up!" He ordered at the hellhound. "I didnt tell you to sit now did i?!"

Once again, Dean found that he obayed crowley. Sitting up almost instincivly. He snarled at that.   
Yep. Stubbon one, croey thought to himself... still looking through the pages... a little bit more frantically than prior.... not massuvly but still... noticable... 

Sam frowned his brows slightly in confusion. His eyes moving over to stare at one of the king's hands. Wrapped up. Stained blood on the covering... now only noticable close up and not hidden by his coat. Out of curiosity, sam removed a simple pocket knife from his pocket before taking a slice across the demon's hand. It didnt heal fully... leaving a scar instead of clear skin. 

"Want to tell us that need to know bases now?..." 

Crowley rolled his eyes in fustration. Looking at his new scar, it seemed to resemble how a hellhound's scar would heal...

"Bollocks....."


End file.
